Intrigue In The Dark GrimmjowxIchigo LEMON
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: When Ichigo senses Grimmjow's arrival, he immediantly goes into battle mode. But what does he do when he finds out Grimmjow wants something a little different? GrimmjowxIchigo Yaoi LONG smut also written at 3 in the morningXD M for sexual content ONESHOT


Ichigo sensed Grimmjow even before he burst through the wall. He had hidden his body in the closet and turned into his spirit form the moment he felt Grimmjow's reiatsu. Now, the reiatsu was pulsing around him.

The only reason he even let Grimmjow come to him at his house was because no one was home tonight. Everyone was off visiting with some relative that Ichigo didn't even know. He suddenlly fely relieved they were gone.

"Well, there Ichigo." Grimmjow smirked evilly.

"Grimmjow, what do you want?" Ichigo demanded.

"I've been ordered to kill you." Grimmjow took a step towards Ichigo.

Ichigo drew his Zanpaktou and held it in a fighting stance as he did so.

"Don't be so tense, Kurosaki." Grimmjow smiled his smiled. "I didn't say I was going to carry through with it."

"What?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well, I was." Grimmjow pushed Zangetsu back down to Ichigo's side. "Until..."

He reached down and traced Ichigo's lips. Ichigo stopped breathing. _What the hell is he doing?_ He thought.

"Put your sword away, Ichigo." He muttered. "I don't wanna fight you right now."

"What the hell are you talking about, Grimmjow?" Ichigo practically yelled.

The Sexta Espada held Ichigo's wrist in his hand, pulling him closer as Ichigo's hand grew slack on his sword.

"I'm talking about how I don't want to fight you right now." He leaned down, his lips a breath away from Ichigo's. "I want to do something a little different."

The teal-haired Arrancar leaned down and caressed Ichigo's neck with his lips. Ichigo let out a shocked breath when Grimmjow's vacant arm wrapped around him and pressed him to his cold chest.

"Drop your sword, Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered in his ear. "And let's have a little fun."

Ichigo leaned his head back, giving Grimmjow easier access as he dropped Zangetsu on the floor.

Grimmjow worked his hands into Ichigo's kimono, running his hands along the rough skin.

Ichigo responded by gripping the Arrancar's waist before Grimmjow pressed him up against the wall. He lifted his head and licked Ichigo's lips seductively before Ichigo opened his mouth willingly.

Grimmjow took the chance and dipped his tounge in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo moaned before bringing his hands up to tangle in Grimmjow's hair.

The Sexta Espada's hand roamed down to where Ichigo's erection was growing underneath his hakama. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow squeezed it, just a little.

"Mmm..." He mumbled.

Grimmjow pulled his lips away before pushing Ichigo's kimono off his shoulders and licking his skin softly as a distraction while he untied the obi around his waist. Before Ichigo knew it, his hakama was pooled around his feet.

Ichigo reached to cover himself but Grimmjow caught his hands and pushed them up against the wall. He kissed Ichigo before biteing his lip softly. Then he looked down and smiled.

"Well, you're a little worked up, aren't you, Ichigo?" Grimmjow licked his lips. "Here, let me..."

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's arms and trailed his hands down to the Shinigami's waist. Ichigo looked down and saw the Arrancar smirk at him before Grimmjow took Ichigo into his mouth.

Ichigo moaned with pleasure as he tangled his fingers in Grimmjow's light blue hair. Grimmjow sucked hard, licking a little as well. He glanced up at Ichigo, smiling to himself at the pleasurable look on his face.

"Grimm...jow..." Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow relaxed his throat, and then took Ichigo down as deep as he could. "Oh! Yes!"

Grimmjow brought his hand down as he took Ichigo's length out and pumped up and down. Ichigo arched into his hand, moaning out his name. This went on for a while, Grimmjow begininng to grow impatient.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out.

"What?" Grimmjow smirked, his voice's soundwaves hitting Ichigo just right making him nearly yell in pleasure.

"I think...I think..." Ichigo moaned.

But it was too late. Ichigo's seed spilled half into Grimmjow's mouth, half in his hand.

Grimmjow swallowed hard before standing up and licking his fingers seductively.

"Umm, nice, wasn't it?" Grimmjow asked before he leaned back into Ichigo. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to return the favor, Shinigami..."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow before the Arrancar kissed his jaw lightly.

Ichigo pushed at the jacket on Grimmjows shoulders before Grimmjow relaxed his arms and let it fall to the floor. And as Grimmjow was feasting on Ichigo's neck, Ichigo untied the sash around Grimmjows pants before feeling them fall to the ground. Then Grimmjow pressed his length against Ichigo's, making them both moan.

Ichigo took Grimmjow by the waist and pushed him over to his bed. He made the Arrancar sit on the edge before kneeling in front of him with a rather sly look on his face.

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hardened member into his hands before Grimmjow bucked into them. Grimmjow bit his lip as the Soul Reaper smiled.

Ichigo licked up and down the side of the sensitive skin. He made circles on the head before Grimmjow groaned.

"Quit teasing me, Ichigo!" He yelled.

"Whatever you say." Ichigo licked from his head to his balls one last time.

Then he took the tip into his mouth, sucking softly. When Grimmjow moaned, he took it deeper, sucking harder. And finally, he deep-throated the Sexta Espada, to return the favor.

"Oh! Ichigo!" Grimmjow moaned. "Yes! Ugh!"

Grimmjow fisted his hands in the Shinigami's hair and forced Ichigo to keep sucking. Ichigo obeyed, running the side of his tounge down what part of Grimmjow's penis that he could reach.

When Grimmjow's hands relaxed a little on his hair, Ichigo brought his mouth up and down on the sensitive skin. He felt Grimmjow growing hotter beneath him as he pumped his mouth up and down.

Finally, he felt Grimmjow bracing for release. Grimmjow cried out as he came into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo swallowed every last drop before standing up and pushing a worn out Grimmjow back on the bed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Grimmjow breathed. "That was...amazing."

Ichigo smiled before kissing the Arrancar, his tounge tracing his mouth.

Grimmjow moaned before arching his hips into Ichigo's. He wrapped a leg around Ichigo's waist and flipped them to where he was on top.

Then, Grimmjow flipped him to where Ichigo was on his stomach.

"So, Shinigami..." Grimmjow whispered into his ear before licking two of his fingers. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Ichigo nodded, breathless as Grimmjow pushed those two wet fingers inside him.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked as he trailed a finger down Ichigo's spine.

"Renji...Renji Abarai." He gasped.

"Hmm...Don't know him." Grimmjow muttered. "But I guarentee he can't make you feel as much pleasure as I can."

"Umm..." Ichigo bit his lip and reached back to grab Grimmjow's ass. "We'll see about that."

"Are you doubting me, Shinigami?" Grimmjow hissed in his ear.

"Uh-uh." Ichigo shook his head. "Just saying Renji was pretty good."

"I'm better." Grimmjow demanded.

He pushed inside of Ichigo, causing Ichigo to cry out at the sweet pain. Grimmjow worked his hand between Ichigo and the bed, lifting the Shinigami up to where he was on his lap. He lifted Ichigo up and down his member with one arm as the other hand held Ichigo's throbbing erection. He pumped his hand in rythme with his own thrusts, kissing Ichigo's neck when he leaned his head back against his shoulder.

"Oh!" Ichigo moaned.

"Say my name! Scream my name, Ichigo!" Grimmjow demanded.

"Grimmjow! Oh, Grimmjow!" Ichigo obeyed.

"Who's better, baby? Who can give you all the pleasure in the world right here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ugh! You! You, Grimmjow! Oh, yes!" Ichigo bucked his hips forward into Grimmjows hand and Grimmjow moaned.

Grimmjow pounded harder, trying to find Ichigo's sweet spot. Ichigo cried out when he hit his prostate, and Grimmjow smiled before aiming for that spot each and every time.

"Oh, my God..." Ichigo moaned. "Oh, Grimmjow!"

Ichigo turned his head and took Grimmjow's lips with his. Grimmjow kissed him deeply before he felt himself going over the edge.

He ripped his lips away just as Ichigo was about to.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Grimmjow cried out as he thrust as hard as he could for the last few.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow fill him from the inside, moaning when he spilled his seed into his hand at the same time.

They both sat there, Ichigo with his head back on Grimmjow's shoulder as Grimmjow's head was leaned against Ichigo's.

He liked this. He didn't know why, but he liked this. A lot. Being with Ichigo was amazing...

Ichigo reached back and stroked Grimmjow's neck softly before Grimmjow pulled him off his length and laid him down on the bed.

He crawled up Ichigo's body before laying down beside him, tucking them both under the covers.

"Why?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him.

Grimmjow snickered. "Well, one was you looked so God-damn hot when I came in. And another is...you're quite intriguing, Ichigo. I wanted you so bad."

"Hmm." Ichigo hummed with a smile. "I wanted you, too. I had a dream about you last night..."

"Really?" Grimmjow chuckled. "About what?"

"This." Ichigo reached down and grabbed Grimmjow's still-sensitive member.

"Oh." Grimmjow moaned as he leaned his hips up into Ichigo's hand. "Oh, God."

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's neck softly, sucking at the skin.

"You can't be ready to go again all ready?" Grimmjow gawked.

"Mmmm..." Ichigo crawled on top of Grimmjow and pressed his crotch into his. "I've been ready."

Grimmjow smirked before he kissed the orange-haired boy again.


End file.
